The Most Beautiful Way To Silence A Girl
by Dancing Souldier
Summary: Kiba is spending some quality time with his girlfriend. But he would like to use it in a different way. KibaIno


A/N:

* * *

**Summary:** Kiba is spending some quality time with his girlfriend. But he would like to use it in a different way.  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** KibaIno  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Additional tags:** None  
**Warning:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
**Count of words:** 1289

* * *

Also one of my very first attempts to write out of a boy's view which I struggle with quite a lot. The conversation they (or rather she) is having was influenced by one I had myself about this subject with other friends. It reminds me of the good time we spend together.

* * *

**[The Most Beautiful Way To Silence A Girl]**

"...And then, there was another time when one of my friends was at this pretty crazy party; you know, lots of drunk, creepy, even more alcohol and no rules. However, she was there and her other friend, a guy obviously, drank so much that he actually vomited on the floor. She told me that..."  
Kiba sighed. This story would—again—take her ages to tell. She would go on and on about it, while he would fear if she would ever stop. He usually did not bother if his girlfriend was telling a story, but there were times when it just ruffled his fur the wrong way.  
It was not that he wasn't interested in what she was saying or that he wanted to talk about a different subject; not at all. Somehow, like today, he just wasn't in the mood for for talking. Ino did not seem to notice, though.  
"...I really hate those kind of people who do not care if they drink to much and simply are unable to stop or at least control their actions. I mean, seriously? Doesn't that bug you as well? Oh, but what is even worse..."  
There comes another one. And he had not even been able to answer her most likely rhetorical question.  
Instead of listening closely as he had done the last two hours prior with some inputs on his side, he simply enjoyed the view. Sun rays shone through his wide windows and illuminated Ino in a golden cloud. Her long, straight hair was glittering in the sun, almost glowing in golden colours. It was pulled into her usual high pony tail. He wanted to run his fingers through her strands and feel its smooth texture.  
She was currently dressed in a way to big shirt (his) and short pants. Her legs were crossed over and her body was bending towards him while she was babbling on. They were situated on his bed; it was early evening. They both had returned from missions a few days ago and simply enjoyed some quality time together.  
But what still fascinated him the most and had eventually brought them together a few month ago were her eyes. The bright iris showed a unique shade of summer sky, morning sea and hyacinths. The vibrant blue intrigued him. His eyes then focused on her full lips as they formed the words which her mouth was spilling eagerly.  
Ino slowed down. "...Am I talking to much?" she suddenly asked, referring to her boyfriend's quietness.  
"Probably."  
She raised an eyebrow.  
He nodded. "Yes, you are. But I don't mind, because that's how you are. You love gossip."  
"Why haven't you told me earlier? I wouldn't bother to tell my boyfriend the news or my opinions for that matter if he doesn't bother," she grumbled. "That is rude, Kiba."  
When he watched her anger slowly rise to the surface, Kiba could only thing about those lips. Those pretty red, glistering lips. Kissable lips.  
He knew he should have listened and he felt bad about it (a little bit), yet he couldn't pull away. Since their very first date they'd only kissed a few times. Despite Ino's bold attitude and her (claimed) experience, they had been chaste, simple, even childish kisses as pecks on the cheek. He was stunned at first, even offended, but as time passed, the only feeling left was confusion. He could not find an explanation for her actions. When he first confronted her with it, she had shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject. But as time brought them closer he managedto get a proper reason. She had gone pretty fast with her past boyfriends and did not want to rush this time. So she would like to stick with the chaste kisses some more.  
He had accepted this explanation (of course he had, why wouldn't he?) and had not bothered to think about it any longer. But now he was sitting on his bed, unable to keep his thoughts about his lips contained. But before, he owned her an apology.  
Kiba gently touched her hand and caressed the skin. "Okay, Ino. I am sorry about it, it won't happen again. And I know I acted a bit rude. Let's just forget it, 'kay? So, you were telling me about your friends very first drunken stupor. What happened after him insulting all those people?"  
Ino's eyes lit up as she found out he _had_ been listening (at least to some point). She shared a forgiving smile with him, before returning to her story which she had interrupted.  
They resumed to their conversation. Though Kiba was now paying more attention again and taking more part in talking than simply listening. Time passed, the sun was casting her last sunbeams, and the couple was sitting on the same spots which had been occupied hours earlier.  
Kiba was listening carefully to Ino, he was really trying his best. But his brain kept return to her lips. In his opinion, they had talked enough and that it was time for some cuddling. And after another hour, he truly had enough. Ino, unaware of his decision, carried on.  
"...You know it's really sad that you don't really remember what you do when your under drugs. It would be even more amusing if you did , don't you think? Just imagine all the jokes you could make without anybody judging your actions. All the fun one could have..."  
Kiba, thinking of a way to hold her tongue, finally made a move. He brought up his hand to her neck, startling her in the process. He tangled her hair between his fingers. Smooth like water, he mused. Just as he had thought. Then he pulled her face towards his in one swift motion and silenced her by captured her lips with his own. A sweet sound escaped her throat when she felt the pressure, before she kissed back. Her lips were slightly agape and he unconsciously slid his tongue across. She smiled quietly and reciprocated his action.  
Shivers were running down his spine, his nerves were on fire. The warmth radiating from her soothed his restlessness. He should have done this way ealier. When they finally lifted their lips from one another, she laid her hand on his lap, caressing the skin underneath.  
"I bet you want me to be quiet some more," she teased, the spark in her blue eyes telling him that she wasn't angry.  
"Well... yeah." He could still taste her, feel her lips's pressure.  
"How 'bout I fulfill you that wish?" Ino smiled contently and slowly inched closer. Kiba nuzzled her nose, before he resumed to kissing her. He pulled her down on the mattress with him and she snuggled close. Silently, they kissed and touched and simply savored each other's presence. He cradled her in his arms, while she came even closer. Ino gently intertwined their fingers and looked at them with a fond expression on her face.  
"You could have silenced me earlier," she finally said.  
"But I like hearing you talk," Kiba whispered back. "Besides, I thought you wanted to talk with me."  
"But I like this as well."  
He chuckled.  
A loose fist made contact with his chest. "Don't laugh at that. I'm serious."  
" 'Course you are." Kiba kissed her cheek. A slight blush grazed her skin and made her even prettier.  
She sounded almost timid. "And we could kiss some more... if you'd like. I like kissing you as well." There was nothing else for him to do than bend down and kiss her again.  
He thought that silencing her had been the best idea he had for a long time.


End file.
